


Coffee For Your Thoughts

by west_haven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, let these idiots kiss, spoilers for November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: Akira knew what was going to happen, but he was powerless to look away. Call it fate, or duty, or even love; this wasn't something he could change.





	Coffee For Your Thoughts

Leblanc at night was strangely intimate, with the lights dim and the scent of that day's coffee still lingering in the air. Finding Goro Akechi sitting at the bar was always welcome, though he had tried to stamp out his feelings for the other boy. Akira's heart still raced at having time alone with him.

They always seemed to meet like this, they joked.

It was easier to pretend, Akira supposed. He couldn't admit it out loud though, so their dates were still shrouded in a little mystery and a mutually unacknowledged deception.

He poured another cup of coffee for himself and politely offered some to his patron, who nodded in response. Goro brought the cup to his mouth before quickly making a face.

"Ah, I need some sugar, please." His fingers grazed his lips idly as his eyes darted to Akira's.

"Coming right up."

The scene was nearly practiced down to a science, so Akira walked around the counter, dusting his hands off on his apron, before standing close at Goro's side. It was not a surprise to either of them when he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other boy's.

The coffee was abandoned, both boys too lost in each other to care. Akira pushed closer, finding a place between Goro's legs, nearly knocking him off the worn bar stool.

His lips lingered on Goro's, his fingers delicately cradling his face towards his own. It was intoxicating to be so close to each other, so Akira dove in for another eager kiss. That vigor was returned, with one of Goro's hands tangling in his hair and locking him firmly in place.

Electricity ran down his spine, along with a noise building in his throat. There was nothing he wanted more than to _continue_ , never mind the fact they were still technically in public view.

Goro seemed to remember that fact though, breaking the kiss with a faint pout.

"What would you do if Mr. Sakura walked in here, catching us like this?"

"Just doing customer service." Akira delivered the statement seriously, his lips only curling in a grin after seeing the shocked expression on Goro's face.

"You are _terrible_." Goro rolled his eyes before leaning back into Akira, his head resting on his shoulder. He grew quiet, though one foot tapped against his stool in an off beat rhythm. The embrace was loose and casual; it almost felt as natural as breathing.

But every time Goro fell silent, Akira wondered what was going on in the boy's head. His own mind raced at the possibilities, wondering if he had _slipped up_ , tilted his hand too much and thus secured his own future demise. 

Feigning ignorance was a sweet relief, even if it wasn't a permanent solution. He couldn't close his eyes to the truth but he could ignore it for the time being.

After a moment, Akira turned his face into Goro's neck, his lips brushing against the pale skin of his throat. The shiver his touch elicited further buried Akira's inner turmoil, keeping him physically in the moment.

"What now?"

His only response was a soft sigh, followed by Goro slowly rising and his eyes meeting Akira's. A weary tiredness was blatant in them, causing him to feel a twinge of guilt. Many of Goro's burdens were because of Akira and his gang of Phantom Thieves, a fact that did not go unnoticed by either of them. Again, it was an unacknowledged fact of their relationship.

"It's late. I should be going, especially if we're going to the palace tomorrow."

Even a brief mention of their work in the Metaverse caused Akira's heart to skip a beat. Tonight's illusion was now truly broken, their roles defined once again: a thief and the detective. He knew what was to come, though he wished it wasn't so.

 _'Betrayal,'_ Morgana's voice quietly whispered in his head.

He recalled the grim determination in Futaba's eyes as she spoke of their impending counter-attack. Soon all would be revealed and Goro Akechi's true loyalties would be laid bare to the entire group of thieves.

"What's wrong?"

Now Akira saw Goro in front of him again, innocent in this moment, though his cheeks were dusted pink due to their make out session. He focused on that detail instead of what was to come, and Akira attempted a deep, calming breath.

They still had time, however brief it was.

"I...." His voice was thick with anxiety, making even simple syllables hard to pronounce. Goro's brow furrowed, his eyes questioning and almost concerned.

Finally he was able to speak.

"I'll miss you."

A sheepish smile broke over the other boy's face, seemingly oblivious to the heartache Akira was going through.

"You'll see me tomorrow, silly." Goro's tone was light, soothing Akira's mind for only a second.

So he shook his head, trying to shake his torment, and stood up. Akira busied himself with preparing a to-go cup of coffee. He pressed it into Goro's hands, who took a quick sip. He made a sound of enjoyment at the pleasant, warm taste and rewarded Akira with an equally warm smile.

"Tomorrow then." Akira hesitated briefly before leaning in for one last chaste kiss. It tasted faintly of fresh coffee, which had grown extremely soothing since moving into Leblanc's attic.

It became a habit that Goro never said good-bye to Akira; instead he smiled, nodded and then left wordlessly. The bell over the door jingled and then he disappeared into the night.

Before Akira could even sigh, a voice called from the stairs.

"What are you even doing?"

The slightly critical tone caused a flash of guilt, coupled with disappointment in himself.

"I don't know."

Morgana jumped onto the counter, his eyes probing and his face serious. Akira's skin continued to crawl; all previous warm feelings with Goro were now long gone.

"I don't want to see you like this. He'll hurt you." In a rare display of actual cat-like behavior, Morgana brushed his head against Akira's forearm in attempted comfort.

"I know." He didn't know what else to say, so one of Akira's hands curled behind Morgana's neck, giving him a brief scratch of appreciation.

Silence followed the words, and seconds stretched into minutes.

Eventually, Morgana spoke.

"I wish I understood what you see in him, even knowing what he'll do to us."

Akira almost decided not to answer, but considering how respectful Morgana was acting, he felt like he deserved _something_. The feeling was too big, too confusing, to explain though, so instead he changed the subject.

"Regardless, you're being awfully understanding of... this."

Morgana sat back on the counter, his tail swishing behind him as he considered his next words.

"Love is what makes humans... _human_." His eyes shifted, awkward and sad, as he continued. "I recognize that, at least. It can be a blessing or--"

Akira scoffed, one hand smoothing over his face in slight frustration. "A curse?"

"... I'm sorry. I just can't really understand."

"Believe me, I don't have any extra insight just because I'm human. Things aren't that... easy."

That caused Morgana to stop short, his gaze dropping down to his paws. The sight filled Akira with more guilt, his stomach still in knots of anxiety. He shoved the feeling down, as usual, and fought through it.

"Let's just go on to bed, huh?" Akira didn't wait for an answer and scooped Morgana in his arms. "We can talk in the morning if you, uh, still want to."

As they went up the stairs, Akira felt Morgana shake his head against him.

"You're the leader, but above all, I trust you. I just worry, is all."

"I appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Even on an animal's face, Akira could tell that Morgana was giving him a cheeky grin.

"You'd fall apart, obviously."

Quickly Akira pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed with Morgana curling up by his side. His hand automatically brushed through the soft fur. The action was soothing, already lulling him to sleep.

His mind drifted before he fully fell asleep, and he recalled the feeling of kissing Goro with coffee stained lips; warm and soft, coupled with the acidity of the specialty coffee.

An exhausted sadness welled inside him at the thought, but again, he shoved it down.

No matter what happened, it was still a memory to hold on to.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game and my thoughts were: Akechi got a raw deal but I still needed more (romantic) angst. And thus this, me thinking about these two dumb idiots and all the circumstances where they couldn't just KISS.


End file.
